Autumn Memories
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: "Aku tidak suka herb."/"Padahal kau selalu menggunakan herb dalam setiap masakanmu…"/"Claire, tatap aku."/"Berapa musim kulewati, tanpa kau di sini?"/AU (little)/contains OC/Just 1,575 words/Beware of oneshot!/Bisa dibilang sekuel Find You, boleh juga disebut just another TrentxClaire fiction. RnR?


Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me**.

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Autumn Memories.**

Warning! **AU **(little)**, contains OC, typo(s).**

Just **1,575 **words. Beware of oneshot!

* * *

Gemerisik yang tercipta dari gesekan daun yang tertiup angin musim gugur itu terdengar hingga ke seluruh Heaven Farm. Berpadu dengan gemericik air sungai yang mengalir dari _Mother Hill_, membawa kedamaian tersendiri–dan mungkin juga kenangan–bagi setiap insan yang mendengarnya.

Sinaran mentari yang menjingga menyelusup melalui celah dedaunan pohon apel yang menguning, yang beberapa di antaranya gugur dari rantingnya. Ada yang terhempas, ada yang mendarat di permukaan kolam ikan tak beriak, dan ada yang jatuh di bahu lelaki paruh baya itu.

* * *

_"Ini dia, Trent. Minuman yang baru saja kubuat dari sapiku yang baru saja melahirkan. Kau mau kan jadi _tester_nya?" Suara gadis bersurai kuning–yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana seorang pemuda sedang terduduk di bawah pohon apel, menatap kebun yang terhampar luas di hadapannya, dengan segala macam hasilnya yang belum selesai dipanen–membelah keheningan di Heaven Farm._

_Pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah dimana suara itu berasal._

_"Susu hangat dengan sedikit madu dan campuran_ indigo herb_ yang kupetik dari sekitar pantai. Dijamin kau tidak akan menyesal," katanya seraya menyodorkan secangkir susu yang berada di tangan kanannya, "yah, hanya ini yang bisa kubuat. Dan juga ini," tangan kirinya menyodorkan sebuah piring, "_apple pie_. Karena kebetulan sekarang adalah musim gugur, dan pohon apel ini hanya berbuah di musim ini." Kemudian Claire duduk tepat di sebelah Trent._

_Pemuda beriris hitam pekat itu menerima apa yang ditawarkan padanya, tergurat di wajahnya seulas senyum tipis, "Apa pun kuterima, Claire," Trent meletakkan cangkir dan piring itu di sebelahnya, "tapi kenapa hanya satu?" tanyanya._

_Jemari Claire memainkan rerumputan yang menua, "Oh, eh, tidak apa-a–"_

GRAB

_"–kenapa? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu–di hari ulang tahunku–kau bahkan membuatkan _cake herb_ untukku." Trent memotong perkataan Claire, dan memegang bahunya erat._

_Kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Trent, Claire menundukkan kepalanya seraya berucap lirih,_

_"Aku tidak suka_ herb_."_

_Trent tersenyum tipis, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau gadisnya ini tidak suka _herb_, padahal selama ini dia selalu membuat aneka masakan yang terbuat dari _herb_ untuknya._

_"Padahal kau selalu menggunakan _herb_ dalam setiap masakanmu…" Trent menghela napas, dan kemudian meneguk susu yang telah disajikan._

_Claire menyangkal ucapan Trent tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, "Karena itu untukmu, dan aku hanya mencicipinya saja, bukan me–"_

_Perkataan dari mulut Claire terputus, saat Trent tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir Claire dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya, kemudian jemari yang lainnya membuat Claire mengangkat wajahnya, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Trent. Diapitnya pipi Claire dengan ibu jari dan jari tengah Trent._

_Claire hanya bisa terdiam, seakan tersihir oleh gerakan Trent yang lembut. Trent mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Claire perlahan. Claire tersentak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi gagal karena tangan kiri Trent yang memeluknya erat. Claire hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya, malu karena menyadari wajahnya bersemu kemerahan._

_Trent mengatur ritme napasnya, berusaha membuka jalan di mulut Claire menggunakan lidahnya. Dan kemudian dipindahkannya susu yang masih ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Claire. Menatap wajah Claire yang hampir tidak ada jarak dengan wajahnya. Wajah gadisnya yang kini semerah kepiting rebus. Ia sendiri dapat merasakan panas wajah Claire._

_Claire meneguknya, dan ia merasakan pelukan Trent yang mengendur. Ia membuka matanya dan didapatinya Trent yang sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum._

_"Bagaimana rasanya _herb_? Tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Lagipula _herb_ itu baik untuk tubuhmu," ucap Trent seraya mengusap bibir Claire menggunakan sapu tangannya yang putih bersih._

_Claire terdiam, dan memalingkan wajahnya beberapa saat kemudian setelah otaknya dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Kenapa kau, Claire? Benar 'kan apa kataku?"_

_Hening._

_"Claire, tatap aku."_

_Claire memutar kepalanya seratus delapan puluh derajat, iris _aquamarine_nya memandang Trent yang baru saja memberikan perintah. Entah itu gerakan refleks atau Claire memang penurut._

_Claire menarik napas panjang. "Ah, diamlah dahulu, Trent." Trent yang berpikir kalau Claire mengalihkan pembicaraan, hanya mengikuti skenarionya. Claire mendekat kearah Trent yang diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Claire. Tangan Claire meraih sebuah daun kecoklatan yang jatuh di bahu Trent._

_Sementara Claire fokus dengan aktivitasnya, tampak Trent merogoh saku jasnya. Mengambil dan menggenggam sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya; erat._

_"Ada daun yang jatuh di bahu–"_

_"–_will you marry me_?"_

_Lagi, perkataan Claire terpotong lagi. Claire tersentak, mendapati Trent yang menyodorkan sebuah blue feather. Raut wajah Trent yang serius–meski memerah–membuat Claire terpaku._

_Claire menerima_ blue feather _itu, dan memeluk Trent__ erat. Erat sekali._

_"…_yes, I will_."_

* * *

"_Malus domestica_," gumamnya lirih, menatap daun kering yang rapuh berwarna kecoklatan yang tengah berada tepat di atas telapak tangannya. Dibiarkannya objek itu terbang terbawa angin yang datang.

Lelaki beriris hitam legam bak obsidian itu mendekati sebuah boks yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Dibukanya tutup boks itu dan mengambil isinya yang kemudian ia tebarkan di atas kolam ikan yang ada di depan boks. Kolam yang semula tenang langsung riuh oleh belasan ikan yang berebutan melahap pakan yang baru saja diberikan. Nampak guratan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Lelaki itu berlutut di depan sebuah batu yang berada tepat di sebelah kolam ikan dan di bawah pohon apel. Ia membersihkan area itu dari dedaunan yang gugur dari pohon apel yang menaunginya, dan kemudian diletakkannya sebuket bunga–lily dan mawar putih–di depan batu itu.

* * *

_Lonceng yang berdentang dengan lantangnya membelah penjuru _Mineral Town_ yang sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Semua penduduk tengah berkumpul di gereja, tradisi dari tahun ke tahun saat ada salah satu warga yang melangsungkan acara penting._

_Karpet merah tergelar sepanjang koridor yang berakhir di mimbar gereja. Trent yang mengenakan jas putih dan berdasi, berdiri tegap di depan mimbar–menghadap Carter–pastor gereja _Mineral Town_–yang berada di belakang mimbar._

_Pintu gereja terbuka, tampak Claire melangkah masuk di atas karpet merah, diiringi oleh dua orang bocah–Stu dan May–yang menebarkan bunga. Aromanya menyeruak, memenuhi seisi gereja. Gaun putih panjangnya membalut dada dan seluruh bagian tubuh bawahnya, membiarkan bahunya yang mulus tetap terlihat. Rambutnya yang disanggul sedemikian anggunnya, meski ada beberapa helai di antaranya yang tetap saja nakal–masih menggantung di bagian pelipis hingga leher jenjang Claire. Tudung rambutnya yang agak transparan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang berseri._

_Perlahan dentum sepatu putih berhak itu terdengar berirama seiring langkah Claire yang semakin mendekati mimbar. Di mana Carter dan Trent berdiri–menantinya._

_Suara ketukan itu terhenti, digantikan oleh suara Trent yang mendehem. Grogi, agaknya. Raut wajahnya pun sangat berbeda. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke sebelah kanannya, di mana Claire berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Terlihat olehnya–gadis cantik itu tengah memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, sesaat sebelum ia menolehkan wajahnya. Obsidian dan _aquamarine _itu bertemu._

_Claire menggapai tangan kanan Trent dan menggenggamnya erat._

_"Kau mampu, Trent. Aku tahu itu," ucapnya lirih._

_Claire memandang kedua mata Trent penuh arti. Tatapan yang mampu membuat Trent tersenyum._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, janji suci itu terucapkan sudah. Perkataan Trent yang mantap dan senyum bahagia Claire mengiringi awal datangnya kehidupan mereka yang baru. Kehidupan di mana kedua insan bergabung menjadi satu. Di mana di luar sana butiran salju mulai turun perlahan._

_Trent memeluk Clairenya dengan erat._

"I love you more than you ever know…"

* * *

Lelaki itu mengusap batu hitam itu lembut. Tak dihiraukannya angin yang memainkan rambutnya yang tak lagi hitam seutuhnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Iris hitam pekatnya yang masih sama seperti dahulu, memandangi objek yang ada di depannya penuh arti, sedang jemarinya menelusuri tiap inci batu itu. Dibiarkannya ujung kemejanya yang putih pudar menyapu tanah yang mulai mongering.

Dan apa yang terukir di atas batu itu tetaplah sama. Tak pernah berubah, berapa kali pun lelaki yang tak lagi muda itu memandanginya.

_**Claire Fitzelberg**_

"_Thanks for the gift you had gave for years, Dear. Happy anniversary._"

Ia sedang membenarkan posisi bunga yang baru saja ia letakkan, saat tiba-tiba sebutir salju jatuh tepat di punggung tangan kanannya. Salju yang dingin dan putih bersih. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

"Berapa musim kulewati, tanpa kau di sini?"

Bisikan kata-kata yang tak pernah terjawab, yang hilang dibawa angin, yang pergi entah kemana, meski ia harap tanya hatinya akan terdengar oleh kekasihnya.

"Ayah! Kenapa Ayah masih di luar?"

Seorang gadis berlari menuju lelaki itu, sesaat setelah ia keluar dari bangunan berwarna cokelat, yang dindingnya masih terbuat dari kayu. Rambut keemasannya tampak berayun seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin lama semakin pelan, karena semakin dekat posisinya dengan tempat di mana lelaki itu berada. Cairan berwarna putih yang berada dalam botol yang ia bawa nampak teraduk-aduk.

"Ayah, jangan lama-lama kalau sedang keluar. Sekarang 'kan sudah mau masuk musim dingin." Gadis itu melepaskan mantel berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Dipakaikannya pada lelaki yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Gadis itu menyadari apa yang ayahnya tengah lakukan. Ia pun tersenyum dan kristal _aquamarine_nya tertuju pada batu itu.

"_Happy anniversary_, Bunda."

Dan ia mengalihkan pandangnya kepada sosok pria paruh baya di sebelahnya.

"_Happy anniversary_, Ayah." Dikecupnya kening lelaki itu yang kini penuh kerutan.

"Terima kasih, Lily." Lelaki itu mengusap surai malaikat yang dikirim dari surga untuk menggantikan apa yang hilang darinya. Gadisnya yang hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan belahan hatinya. Semua, semuanya, baik dari rupa, sifat, maupun karakteristiknya. Gadisnya yang tumbuh dengan tangan dinginnya, menjadi gadis yang sehat, cantik, periang, juga pekerja keras seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah, ayo Ayah, bagaimana dengan _hot milk herb _untuk sore yang dingin ini?" tanyanya riang seraya menunjukkan sebuah botol yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"Oke, aku juga akan menyiapkan _apple pie_ dari apel yang baru kupanen kemarin. _C'mon_, Ayah!" Lily mendekap tangan kanan ayahnya erat dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan besar berwarna biru muda.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bisikan itu pun terbawa angin di akhir musim gugur. Bersama dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari rantingnya.

"_Tak percuma apa yang kumiliki –semua, kuturunkan, kuberikan kepadanya."_

**END**

* * *

**AN: **Malus domestica itu nama latinnya apel. Setidaknya itu yang mbah gugel katakan. Heh.

* * *

Sedang minggu-minggu ujian praktik, tapi sempat-sempatnya bikin fiksi, yah walaupun oneshot…

Habisnya bosen, padahal bahan-bahan untuk ujian minta dipelajari, tapi entah jari ini terlalu gatal, hahaha

Doakan saya yah untuk semua ujian yang sudah depan mata! ^-^)9

Bisa dibilang ini another oneshot TrentxClaire, bisa dibilang juga pure cerita baru, atau mau dibilang sekuel dari Find You juga boleh.. habis kalau disambungin juga nyambung sih, hehehe.

After all, mind to review? ;)


End file.
